Who wants to live forever?
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Vincent thinks about having to live while those around him die. Contains Yuffentine!


_Hello! Excuse this one-shot fic, I had a bit of a case with writer's block when I did this one. It's about Vincent musing over the fact that he's going to outlive his friends and those he loves. Romance, and Yuffentine.

* * *

  
_

"Hey, Vince, snap out of it!" Yuffie shook Vincent roughly, and still he thrashed, arms flailing in the throes of a nightmare, crying for help that wouldn't come.

"No...why? Just let me!"

"VINCENT! WAKE UP!" Yuffie slapped Vincent's deathly white cheek, and he awoke with a startled cry.

"Wha-what the-" he stammered, looking at Yuffie's frightened face. Shaking his tangled black locks, he closed his eyes, breathing heavily, sweat running down his face. "Do not worry about me...I am fine..."

"Vincent, you've been having nightmares for the past _week _now; don't try to kid me." Yuffie looked out of the window. It was a summer's night, and though it was around one o'clock in the morning, the sky was still laced with bloody scarlet. From beside her, Vincent sighed and lay back down in bed, pulling the covers over his head.

"No, come on Vince, tell me what's up!" Yuffie turned back to Vincent and lay a hand on her lover's quilted shoulder, noticing that he was shaking, muffled sobs issuing from under the covers. "Vince...you never cry..." Yuffie whispered as she slid under the covers too, putting her arms round Vincent, speaking comforting words and stroking his wild hair as the normally emotionless gunman cried softly on her shoulder.

After some time, Vincent lifted his head, his wine red irises now accompanied by red rims and tear stained cheeks. "Yuffie..." he murmured, lifting a hand, brushing a thumb gently across her cheek. "Will you...will you ever leave me?"

Yuffie smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Vincent. Breaking away, she said, "Of course I won't. We love each other, I see no reason for that to change." She kissed him again, feeling more tears cascade like a waterfall down Vincent's face. "Oh, my poor baby, "she said, holding him close. "Come on, tell me what's up."

Vincent spoke in a muffled voice as he twisted his hair, holding it to his mouth. "I've been...dreaming lately...about everyone..."

"Tell me..."

"You...Cloud, Tifa, everyone else...they grew old, they died. But I...I'm still alive, haunted still by my demons, by Chaos. I cannot die, Yuffie. Everybody will be dead while I will be here alone, despairing."

Yuffie gasped. "You care about us that much?"

"You are all my friends."

"...You were crying, "Just let me." What was that?"

Vincent sighed, sitting up. "The nightmare I just had was my worst yet. All my friends were dead, you included. I tried to kill myself, but death...would not come. No matter how many bullets tore through my body, I could not join my friends...and join you. We could have been together forever, but I would not die!" Vincent punched the wall, achieving nothing but hurting his knuckles. Blindly shouting out in anger and sadness, he kept punching the wall, ignoring the throbbing pain and the steady trickle of blood down his wrist. Yuffie squealed and wrenched his hand away, yelling, "Stop it!"

Vincent looked down in horror at the split skin on his knuckles, the redness, the rapidly blooming bruises, the blood. He lowered his head, ashamed and disgusted with himself. "I am sorry," he said quietly.

"It's okay," Yuffie soothed, climbing out of bed and rummaging underneath for her materia trunk. She opened it and retrieved her trusty Restore materia, which she used to heal the broken skin. Vincent examined his hand, smiling. "Thank you, Yuffie," he said, extending his healed hand to cup her face. She closed her eyes lazily, leaning into his loving touch, dropping the materia back into the trunk.

"Vincent...?"

"Yes, my love?" Vincent asked, lying down again, pulling the younger woman with him. She rested her head on his warm, bare chest, listening to the steady pounding of life beneath his ribs.

"You know...I don't think Hojo made your body unable to age forever. There must be a way to break it, somehow." Vincent laughed softly, though his voice wobbled a little and there were still tears glistening like gemstones on his eyelashes.

"Whatever you say, Yuffie," he murmured, giving her cheek a quick kiss. Yuffie turned her head so his kiss fell on her soft lips instead, her hands gently caressing Vincent's shoulders as she shifted so her head was above his, though her body remained at his side. Vincent relaxed, drawing his lover closer to him, parting his lips and allowing Yuffie's tongue to enter his mouth.

Pulling away from the heated kiss after a few moments, Yuffie opened her sparkling eyes, wiping her lips delicately. "Yep," she giggled, "Whatever I say, goes..."

* * *

_See? This is what happens when it's Christmas Day and your mind goes numb (with alcohol mainly, but I only had two small glasses of vodka, and I get tipsy quickly). But I'd still like to get some feedback, so please rate and review!_


End file.
